


Eternal Screaming ft. Ladybug

by Cactus_up_my_assus (Cactusupmyassus)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A bit of angst but it’s later, Beaches, Big mood tbh, Crack, Dont leave me, Freeform, I love Chloe and she gets a REDEMPTION arc how cool is that, In this house, Like Lots, Like really slow, Multi, Nino uses internet slang irl, Slow Burn, There is Plot i promise, adrien makes suicide and death jokes, also adriens father is a cunt, alya doesn’t like it, art in chapters, dint do drugs or you’ll end up like me, god help those kids, i tried really hard ok, lots of cursing srry, made by yours truly, me too, not in my Christian neighborhood, ok that’s it I think for the tags but I may add more later so cya sk8ter boys ily, sex may be mentioned or implied but that’s it, theres Rena rouge carapace and queen bee too but they appear later, this has a plot but there’s also crack, we love and appreciate CHLOÉ BORGIGIRJDJS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactusupmyassus/pseuds/Cactus_up_my_assus
Summary: ,,wooow....I bet you didn’t even listen to me because you were day-dreaming about Adrien Agreste” she said his name in a heavy accent, laughing to herself as she did. ,,your lust for him has turned you into a zombie.... I can’t believe this” Alya teased.——————————————————————Basically a crack freeform Fic BUT WITH PLOT!!!!! Also if this summary hasn’t convinced u to read my fic idk what will smh





	Eternal Screaming ft. Ladybug

* * *

,,I thought you loved me!”

,,I’m-I’m sorry that...that I’ve led you on...”

,,sorry can’t just erase my feelings for you, you stupid..stupid idiot!!”

,,I’m sorry..sorry...I wish I could turn back time...”

,,ugh!!! Just shut up and kiss me you big moron!”

 

Alya and Marinette burst out laughing. It was 1am on a Friday night, which pretty much meant that it was a ,,Watch-Bad-Movies-Till-4am” night. The two girls were sitting on the floor in Alya’s room, surrounded by huge, fluffy pillows. Between them, a half-empty bowl of popcorn was placed beside one big 2L bottle of coke and 2 cups each belonging to each girl. Alya’s family had left for her father’s village, leaving the whole house to Alya, which resulted in Marinette spending all of her free time at her friend’s house. Marinette raised her cup to her lips when Alya made a particularly funny weird snorting noise. Marinette lost it and managed to spray coke all over herself as she tried to (key word is ,,tried”) put down her cup as she doubled over, maniacally laughing. Alya started laughing even harder at the bluenette’s fuck up which resulted into Marinette wheezing which once again made Alya laugh. They continued to laugh mindlessly for a while before they finally managed to calm down.

,,okay. That shit wasn’t even funny but your laugh was fucking hilarious” Alya breathed. ,,You could’ve killed me girl!! You could’ve committed homicide right here and now!” She joked.

,,More like homiecide” Marinette replied with no hesitation. Alya snorted and both of them started laughing again with no signs of stopping. Their laughter was cut short though when a phone suddenly started ringing. Marinette all but jumped on her phone and grabbed it, only for her to lose her grip on the phone, causing it to fly across the room. Alya snorted. Marinette stuck out her tongue as she stood up and walked over to her phone, that hadn’t stopped ringing. Her eyes widened when she read the name displayed on the screen and she let out a small whimper, which didn’t go unnoticed. Before her nosy friend even got the chance to ask who is calling her, Marinette screamed.

,,OHMYGOD ALYA!!! ADRIEN IS CALLING ME WHAT DO I D-OH MY GOD WHAT IF HE WANTS TO CONFESS THAT HE HAS HATED ME ALL THIS TIME!! OR WHAT, WHAT IF HE FIGURED OUT THAT I LI-“ her terrified babbling was cut short as Alya snatched the phone out of Marinette’s hands and tapped on the green button and on the speaker button as well. ,,Ay, Mari?” Nino’s voice echoed from the phone. Marinette let out a breath of relief, even though she felt slightly disappointed. She gently took the phone out of her friend’s hands and spoke into her phone ,,Yes?”

The reply was almost instant ,,Are you at Alya’s? My phone kinda...died hheh and” before Nino got the chance to continue, a faint ,,god i wish I was your phone “ was heard in the background. Was that Adrien? Nino snickered and continued ,,and as I was saying, my phone died so I borrowed my man’s phone and I tried to call Alya but she wouldn’t pick up so my only option was to call you, lol”

Alya’s face scrunched up in disgust ,,did he just say lol in a verbal conversation?”

Marinette giggled and as she was about to reply , Alya took her phone , once again, and spoke ,,Well you should’ve known that my phone has been on silent since the 1920’s, Nino. I don’t think I’ve had a ringtone since 2007 , to be honest. You should’ve known better. I’m disappointed in you i can’t believe my own boyfriend didn’t know that I’m literally shaking right now oh my gosh” Alya draped herself over Marinette as she was talking ,,oh my gosh Mari hold me I’m about to cry!” Alya fake whined and Marinette giggled at her friend’s overreaction.

Nino’s amused voice echoed from the phone ,, Okay I’m sorry. Can I come over?” The boy asked and Alya looked personally offended ,,Nino I’m obviously with Marinette right now! We’re having a girl’s night tonight you idiot!”

Nino sounded pretty confused now ,,Didn’t you have a girl’s night last week?”

,,Who put you on this planet?!” Alya mimicked the iconic Spongebob quote and added. ,, EVERY Friday is a girl’s night and I’m not about to let a stinky boy enter my apartment at 1 am while I’m watching The fault in his heart!”

,,Stinky?” Nino sniffed from the other side. ,,that’s bullying, I’m going to tell your mom, young lady.” After a second, he added ,,wait, why are you watching the fault in his heart? Weren’t you talking about how shitty it is a few days ago?”

,,well duhh! If a movie is shitty, of course me and my homegirl are going to watch it!” Alya stated the obvious.

,,well- Uhm-... okay...so i guess that I can’t come over then...?” The boy mumbled.

,,yeah, you can’t come over. My place is off limits on Friday nights, It’s common sense. Good night” Alya tapped on the hang up button and turned to look at Marinette. ,,sorry about that, girl. It must get tiring to listen to me fuck around with Nino” Alya half-laughed as she averted her eyes to the side. Marinette gasped.

,,Alya!! What the hell are you saying? I would never get tired of you, you...you’re my best friend you dummy!” Marinette scolded as she pinched her friend’s cheeks.

,,Hey cut that off, you gremlin!” Alya batted her friend’s hands off her face. Marinette stuck out her tongue at her.

,,oh right, the movie is still playing. Oh well,whatever” Alya leaned back on the huge pillow she securely nestled behind her as Marinette gasped, again.

,,Alya! You cretin! Rewind the movie!!! I want to see what happened” Marinette crossed her arms over her chest. ,, I can’t believe you can continue watching after not knowing what happened in the last 8 minutes. She paused to look at the call details. ,,8 minutes and 34 seconds, to be exact.”

,, seriously?” Alya groaned as Marinette leaned over to the laptop, balanced on 4 pillows, to rewind the movie. Next thing she knew, the laptop was on the floor. Alya leaned over to look at her friend’s face. She didn’t really care about her laptop. She had dropped it countless times before and it hadn’t broke. Yet. Marinette was frozen in place, her arms still up in the air , where the laptop was just a few seconds ago. Her face was blank as she stared at the laptop pathetically laying on the floor. After a few seconds, a small ,,oops” escaped her lips. Alya snorted as she picked up and closed the laptop. ,,you know what, I’m feeling a bit tired to be honest. I’m gonna sleep,sorry.” Alya didn’t sound sorry at all. Marinette’s gaze followed her friend as shestood up to fetch a blanket and after her friend’s silhouette disappeared through the door, she lowered her back and laid on the floor, her limbs sprawled out carelessly. She didn’t feel upset, she actually had a lot of fun today. Even though it was a really hot day, the night was a bit chilly and she shuddered. She was wearing a pink tank top and black shorts after all. They didn’t really provide any warmth... she puffed out her cheeks and stared at the ceiling. She did feel a bit tired. But she didn’t want to sleep yet. She exhaled when Alya walked back into the room and before Marinette even got a chance to glance at her friend, Alyathrew the blanket on Marinette. Marinette kicked her legs up and started whisper-screaming. Alya’s neighbors were probably sleeping. It was 2 am by now.

,,help! I’m getting murdered aaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” she broke out into a real scream as Alya sat on her. Marinette squirmed under the covers as her friend showed no intention of getting up.

,,get! off! me! You! Evil! Person!” She managed to throw Alya off her by bucking her hips a bit harder than necessary. Marinette poked her head out from under the covers and looked in amusement as Alya groaned on the floor.

,,the evil has been defeated!” Marinette cheered as she grinned triumphantly. Alya groaned in response from the floor. Marinette yawned, causing Alya to yawn too.

,,fuck you” Alya turned her head to look at Marinette. The latter yawned again on purpose and watched as her annoyed friend was forced to yawn once again.

,, you’re the evil one here... defeating me...and then...” Alya sobbed. ,,torturing me....” Alya rolled over onto her back and sighed.

,,what’s wrong?” Asked Marinette, slightly concerned. Alya would’ve added at least 2 ,,fucks” in her sentence. This was unusual. Alya yawned. ,,it’s nothing.” The brunette rubbed her eyes ,,just tired..” she proceeded to wiggle like a worm until she reached Marinette’s side. She rolled on her side and whispered a ,,goodnight marinette. Don’t die in your sleep” Marinette lightly pinched Alya’s arm and pulled the blanket over herself. Sleeping on the floor truly is an unique experience.

,,fuck” she heard Alya curse, followed by shuffling.

,,huh?” Marinette questioned.

,,I fucking forgot to fucking take off my fucking glasses” Alya cursed and put her glasses on the nightstand. Marinette giggled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Marinette groaned as a pillow hit her face, repeatedly. She tried to ignore it after first, but she decided she had enough.

,,TIKKI! STOP THAT!” She yelled as she shot up straight, eyes still closed.

,,who the hell is Tikki?” Alya asked, empathizing her question with another pillow slap. Marinette eyes opened in a panic.

,,uh!! Uhm you see- wELL! I meant- I meant to say Alya!!! I was still dreaming when you started brutally attacking me, you see...heheh......” she mumbled, looking to the side and then back at her friend. Alya looked a bit skeptical but she let it slide. For now.

,,ooookay....” Alya began. ,,I don’t know if you noticed but I woke up at like, i dunno, 4 am? I think because Nino wouldn’t stop fucking spamming me with messages...” Alya continued , looking slightly to the right as she remembered last night’s(morning’s) events. ,, anyways, we agreed to meet up at the park at 1 pm and it’s 10 am right now” She sighed and dragged her hand down her face ,,I thought I’d let you sleep in because you seemed tired these days but we have to leave in an hour”

Marinette opened her mouth to reply but Alya shushed her ,, I know that you’re going to ask me why I didn’t ask you but I knew you’d say yes anyways because” Alya grinned as she looked down at Marinette.

,,oh my god” breathed Marinette. ,,ohmygo-adRIEN IS GOING TO BE THERE!!!” Her voice cracked mid-sentence but she didn’t care. She was most likely going to spend the entire day with the Love Of Her Life™️ and she looked like complete , utter shit! She stumbled as she tried to get up and ended up landing on the abandoned popcorn bowl. She winced as the edges pressed into her stomach but she quickly got up and yelled ,,I’ll take care of that later!!”

She ran into the bathroom,slamming the door shut behind her. Marinette placed her hands on the sink and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Oh right. No clothes. Fuck.

,,Alya!!!!!!!!!!” She shouted after opening to door, leaning her upper half into the living room, her gaze scanning for Alya’s room.

,,what?” Alya questioned, peeking her head out of her room, her eyes falling on Marinette’s.

Marinette played with her hair. Oh god. She had to wash it. ,,Can you give me a ride home? I don’t have any clothes with me...” she admitted. Her friend snorted.

,,yeah sure, whatever” Alya walked out of her room, fully dressed. Wait, when did she do her hair? ,, you’ll have to pay me though”

,,Alyyyaaaaaaaa” Marinette groaned.

,,I never said that you had to pay me with money, stupid. I just want a bag of the spare cookies or whatever your parents have in the back.” Alya declares as she walked over to the kitchen counter, snatching her car keys. ,,I’ll see you down, hurry, by the way. It’s almost 11.”

,,what!” Marinette exclaimed as she glanced to the clock, innocently hanging above the TV. It was only 10:30. Whatever. Alya probably wanted to scare her into hurrying. She quickly changed into yesterday’s clothes, neatly stashing her pajamas into her backpack. She left Tikki at home. No, she forgot to take her with her, but no one had to know that.

By the time Marinette walked outside, Alya was already in the car. It was an old white Hyundai. Marinette didn’t really know which model it is, but at least she knew that it’s old. Yeah. The car isn’t among the prettiest she’s seen, that’s for sure, but at least it got the job done.

,,Get in loser,” Alya shouter and honked her car ,,we’re going shopping”

Marinette snorted and sat in the passenger’s seat, buckling her seatbelt.

 

The car ride wasn’t long. To be honest, Marinette could’ve just walked to the bakery, but after she got ready she and Alya agreed to go straight to the park. The two friends entered the bakery, exchanging pleasantries. Marinette left Alya in the living room after she gave her a big bag of ,,rejects”. Alya didn’t seem to mind that most of the cookies had a weird shape. She said that they’re going to be eaten anyway. Marinette had to agree.

When the bluenette opened the trapdoor to her room, a red orb crashed into her face, almost throwing her off balance.

,,Marinette!! You’re back!” Exclaimed Tikki, nuzzling her body against Marinette’s face. ,, I thought you were dead in a ditch or something!!! Never do that again or I’ll personally hunt you down!” Her last statement was supposed to be threatening , but there’s no way someone could feel threatened when the words were said by such a small creature, with a cute, high-pitched voice to match its figure. Marinette giggled as she raised her right hand to pat Tikki’s back.

,,Sorry Tikki... I’d really like to talk more but I have to go get ready!” Marinette all but ran into her own personal bathroom, quickly jumping into the shower.

After she was done, she dried her hair, adding some weird cream that her aunt brought her from China when she came over, that had ,,makes your hair shinier and more luscious” written on the back. Or at least that’s what google translate said. Whatever. She’s been using it for over a month and it seemed to work. It had a pleasant lavender smell too. Marinette threw on a random dark blue pair of skinny high waist jeans, a crimson T-shirt and white sneakers. The Ultimate Outfit. She opened her bag to let Tikki in and opened her trapdoor, practically stumbling all the way to the living room.

Alya, alarmed by the sounds, turned just in time to see Marinette stumble over thin air and fall. Alya started laughing maniacally, walking over to her friend , who hadn’t gotten up from the floor.

,,come on Marinette,” She prodded her with her foot. ,,get up, we’re gonna be late.”

Marinette groaned as she stood up, trying to blindly fix her hair.

,,wait hang on let me fix that” Alya lightly patted the top of Marinette’s head, her tongue stuck out in concentration. ,,there we go.” Alya walked back a few steps, admiring her work.

The drive to the park was spent with Alya blasting a remix of ladybug ,,singing” one of Cardi B’s songs with all of the windows open as Marinette grumbled, trying to cover her face by raising her purse to her face when people turned to look at the obnoxious music echoing from the car.

The two girls arrived at the park at exactly 12:59. As they walked through the park’s gates, a figure started walking behind Alya. Alarmed, Marinette was about to discreetly warm her friend, but a familiar hat caught her attention. She turned her head just a bit to stare at the person walking behind them. It was Nino. Marinette smiled, already knowing what the boy was up to. After a few more seconds of walking, Nino lounged towards his girlfriend and hugged her from behind. Alya screeched and started squirming, trying to get out of Nino’s grasp. Marinette raised her hand to her mouth and laughed.

,,Nino I swear to fucking god if you don’t let go you’re going to catch these hands” Alya yelled As she balled her hands into fists, swinging them in front of her so Nino could see. Nino abruptly let go and started running deeper into the park. Alya looked around, confused, for just a couple of seconds before she let out a battle cry and bolted behind Nino. Marinette didn’t want to be left behind so she started walking slightly faster than normal. She didn’t want to get her shoes dirty. They were white, goddamnit.

When she finally caught up to her friends, she saw them sitting on the grass, under a huge oak tree. Alya was sprawled on the ground, groaning about how hot it is. Marinette had to agree with her, it was really hot outside, even if the sky was cloudy. Nino was waving to her, beckoning her to come over. Adrien wasn’t there. Weird.

As she walked closer to her two friends, she heard Alya mutter ,,Holy fucking shit, it feels like I’m in Satan’s asshole right now.” As she flapped her hands in front of her face, trying to cool down. When the brunette saw her friendwalking towards her , she grinned ,,finally decided to join us peasants, right , your Highness?” She then added, ,,I would bow, but as you can see, I’m in no place to do that right now.” Closing her eyes she cried ,,please don’t execute me, your Majestyyyyyyyyy”

Marinette laughed as she sat down beside Alya. Nervously, she asked, ,,Ummm...do you know where...where Adrien is?” Alya snorted.

,,wooow....I bet you didn’t even listen to me because you were day-dreaming about Adrien Agreste” she said his name in a heavy accent, laughing to herself as she did. ,,your lust for him has turned you into a zombie.... I can’t believe this” Alya teased.

,,Alyaaaaaa!!!” Marinette groaned, her face growing more and more red. She covered her face with her hands, peeking at Alya through her fingers, waiting for her reaction. Alya stuck out her tongue.

,,for real though, if ya wanna know ask Nino.” Alya yawned. The boy, at the mention of his name, raised his head and looked at the two girls. ,,huh? What about me?”

,,Our lover-girl wants to quench her thirst.” Alya laughed. Marinette squeaked and lightly punched her arm.

,,oh-uh well he said he’ll be late because his father wanted to talk to him, dunno how late though, Lmao.” Nino informed and grinned when Alya groaned at his use of internet abbreviations.

,,...speaking of the devil” Nino said and sat up, shouting ,,Yo!! We’re over here!” Marinette followed his gaze and she saw the familiar figure of Adrien. She stopped stuttering when talking to him as the years went by, but she still had difficulty talking when he got too close. She just prayed that she would be more at ease by hanging out more with him. As the boy walked closer to her friend group, she noticed that he seemed happier than usual. When Adrien reached the small friend group, he greeted everyone and sat next to Nino. That way, the four friends had successfully formed a circle. It seemed that Adrien read her thoughts when he exclaimed.

,,hey! We’re sitting in a circle!” He clasped his hands together and smiled in a sinister way. ,,who do we sacrifice today?”

Before anyone even had a chance to say anything, he continued ,,Ahah! It Seems that nobody wants to sacrifice themselves! Guess I’ll have to be the sacrifice this time.” He genuinely laughed. As the years went by, Adrien’s humor got more twisted. Childhood trauma. Marinette guessed. She, Alya and Nino didn’t mind though, because his jokes were actually funny. Adrien’s laughter was contagious and within a few seconds, everyone was laughing.

,,god the weather is really nice!!!” Nino exclaimed as a strong gust of wind almost blew his hat off. ,,arghh... imagine if it was nighttime. Dudes, I literally fucking live for windy nights”

,,when I was young my dad would tell me that the sun went down because it was mad at me” Adrien reminisced , laughing.

,,that’s so cruel! I’m sorry” Marinette cried, trying to comfort Adrien by leaning towards him and putting her hand on his shoulder. Adrien laughed and told her not to worry about it because it was ,,all in the past”.

The friends spent the next hour chatting and roasting each other, when a sudden boom went off in the distance. An Akuma. Of course. Marinette finally got the chance to spend the day with her crush and ding fucking dong a fucking Akuma shows up! Marinette was angry. She was going to make sure that she was going to kick the akuma’s ass harder than necessary today.

Alya practically vibrated with excitement.She turned her head to her friends and squeaked with excitement ,, gotta go! Duty calls!!!!” She stood up and grabbed her phone from her pocket. ,,see ya guys here after the akuma?” Everyone nodded, not daring to stop Alya from going to the Akuma. They knew that there’s no point in tying because their pleads always feel down on deaf ears. They just accepted that Alya couldn’t be stopped when an akuma showed up. When Nino stretches and said that he’s going to stay under the tree till the commotion dies down, Alya tanked him up, making him yelp.

,,nononononono!!! You’re coming with me. Marinette t-“ she stopped when she saw that marinette was nowhere to be seen. Adrien excused himself as well before running to hide behind some bushes.

 

Marinette stomped angrily towards a bushy area. Urghhh. She was having a really good time but that fucking akuma just HAD to show itself now! This was sooo unfair. She groaned when she saw Adrien run towards the bushes though. He was probably scared. Marinette felt bad for him. She wanted to assure him that he will be fine because she won’t ever let him ever get hurt by an akuma for as long she was alive. She was ladybug after all. She couldn’t tell him that though. Her thoughts were interrupted when another *boom* was heard, closer this time. She hurried and transformed behind a dumpster and yoyo-ed her way towards the akuma.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY for the SHIT art!!! My laptop is broken and I couldn’t wait for it to get fixed so I drew the art in FlipaClip on my shit ass tiny phone!!! I promise that art in the next chapters will be better and more polished. I will also probably draw new art for this chapter too when I get my laptop fixed and uggidkejfufjidejjdjdje  
> Hope u guys liked it!!! Idc if ur reading this 588483 years after it was posted,,, U have to comment please I need confirmation that this chapter was at least like,, half good :/// anyways see ya next time guys ily


End file.
